Heavy duty work gloves of leather or synthetic materials are well known. However, in the course of use, particularly in wet and/or greasy environments these gloves tend to slip on the work piece making further progress difficult or lead to unsafe working conditions. The present invention is a recognition of this problem and is directed to providing a solution thereto.
A work glove according to the present invention comprises a hand section comprising a sheet material palm portion layer having opposing first and second peripheral edges and a juxtaposed sheet material layer secured to the palm portion at the edges forming a first chamber for receiving a hand of a person. A plurality of finger sections each forming a finger chamber are for receiving a finger of the received hand, the finger sections comprising layers forming extensions of and secured to the palm portion layer and juxtaposed layer; the sheet materials including the finger extensions comprising material sufficiently flexible to permit the bending of fingers of the received hand. At least one friction grip enhancing element is secured to at least one of the palm portion sheet material and the finger section extension sheet material of the palm portion external the first chamber and the finger chamber.
In one aspect, there are a plurality of the at least one friction grip enhancing element. In a further aspect, the at least one friction grip enhancing element comprises a strip of material secured to the palm portion and finger extension thereof sheet material.
In a further aspect, the at least one friction grip enhancing element comprises a plurality of strips of material secured to the palm portion and finger extension thereof sheet material.
Preferably the elements are sewn or bonded to the sheet material and preferably, the strips and palm portion sheet material and the finger extensions of the palm portion material comprise suede leather.
Preferably, the palm portion layer, the juxtaposed layer, the finger extension layers and the at least one grip element comprise material selected from any one or more of the group consisting essentially of synthetic material, fabrics, cloth, felt, cotton, leather, suede, canvas, polyester, woven and nonwoven, rubber, latex, acrylic, fibrous material, knits, plastic coated material, elastomeric coated material, nylon, laminated sheet material and textured sheet material.